<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet As by The_Plaid_Slytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092410">Sweet As</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin'>The_Plaid_Slytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pie, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky bakes for Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet As</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/gifts">DragonofMordor</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was not going well. Bucky stared at the mess in his bowl. This couldn't be right. He was highly skeptical that this was going to turn into pie crust. </p><p>He read Rebecca's recipe again. Had she left something out?</p><p>The apartment door closed. "I'm home, Buck."</p><p>Bucky stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Hey. Welcome back." Steve kissed him. Bucky grinned. He was glad they could do this, be comfortable together like this. He felt inordinately proud of himself for their own little apartment—Steve called it their love nest. </p><p>"Well, don't you look cute." Steve tugged on the straps of Bucky's apron, a teasing gleam in his eyes. </p><p>"I'm busy," Bucky said firmly, drawing back. He shut the kitchen door before Steve could see what he was doing. </p><p>Apple pie was Steve's favorite, and he'd mentioned not having had a good one since his mother's passing. Mrs. Rogers had always made the best apple pie, in Bucky's estimation. He wished he had her recipe, but his sister's was the next best thing. The only problem was that he'd never made anything that took more cooking knowledge than a sandwich. But for Steve, he'd make it work.</p><p>He picked up his spoon again. </p><p>**</p><p>Steve could tell Bucky was excited to surprise him, so he didn't let on that he could smell the apple pie cooking in the oven. Bucky kept running back to check on it, and it really was cute.</p><p>"Close your eyes," Bucky said finally. Steve did so and a few moments later, was presented with a plate of warm apple pie, a scoop of vanilla ice cream already melting on top. Bucky was beaming.</p><p>"You said it wasn't fall without apple pie."</p><p>"Aww, Bucky. You didn't have to do this." He blinked, not wanting to cry now. He hadn't cried and now wouldn't be the time. </p><p>"Yes, I did." Bucky kissed him. "Because you wanted it."</p><p>Steve cupped his face and kissed him. "You're sweet."</p><p>Bucky grinned. "If you think I'm sweet, try the pie." </p><p>Steve rolled his eyes and tried the pie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>